1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical wiring substrate configured to accommodate an optical fiber, a manufacturing method of the optical wiring substrate and an optical module using the optical wiring substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional optical wiring substrate, for example, an optical mounting substrate is known which is configured to have a groove for holding an optical fiber and on which a photoelectric conversion element is mounted (See e.g., JP-A-2003-167175).
The optical mounting substrate disclosed in JP-A-2003-167175 is formed by pushing a metal mold having triangular prismatic projections on to a substrate material softened by high temperature heating so as to transfer the inverted shape of the projection of the metal mold on to the substrate material. The optical mounting substrate has a guide groove configured to carry out the positioning of the optical fiber and a taper surface formed at the end edge of the guide groove and inclined relative to the surface of the optical mounting substrate. In the taper surface, a mirror configured to reflect a light that propagate through the optical fiber is formed. The optical fiber is mounted and fixed in the guide groove by using, for example, an ultraviolet curing resin. Above the taper surface, a photodiode configured to receive the light reflected by the mirror is mounted.